Heartbreaker
by Hermeteikn
Summary: Inspired by the Norwegian Song "Hjerteknuser" sung by Kaizers Orchestra - No pairings... I think.


_You and me are the same, like two drops of water__  
><em>_At least if you dare ask him__  
><em>_I often put on a record__  
><em>_that you sang for me__  
><em>_Until I fell asleep in your lap_

He was told they were alike, he'd seen the pictures. He'd seen the pale face and looked upon himself in what you could call a mirror reflection. But to him it wasn't. The man beside him had told him his eyes were windows into his soul, they weren't.

The first time he'd been told how similar they were, it wasn't painful, at least not for him, but it indeed saddened him.

They'd suited themselves in the old living room. The youngest had taken his usual place by the window. Meanwhile the spiky haired man had taken his place in the big comfy chair, pulled up next to the gramophone in the centre of the room. They sat there in silence waiting for the music to play up, to drown their thoughts, and it did.

The Icelander closed his eyes as the music mixed with the soothing sound of the rain pondering on the windows and the roof. "He used to sing this to you, you know." He had turned his head to face the Dane who remained suited with a blank expression. "I know. I wasn't that little, I can remember my own memories thank you very much." The sentences were meant to be snarky, but came out rather weak, he didn't like it one bit.

_Before, I saw nothing and what I saw disappeared__  
><em>_But now I see everything that you see__  
><em>_And I have your ring on my finger, and on the ring it clearly says__  
><em>_That you're my heartbreaker_

"You two are like two droplets of water." The Dane had said, his lips tugged upwards in a sad smile. That was the second time he'd heard it. He wasn't sure what to think.

The third time the older male had spoken those words, the sadness had disappeared, his smile replaced with a bottle of beer and this time an emotionless expression covered his once grinning, happy face. The white haired little boy liked the Dane better when he smiled. He didn't rip up the scars when he laughed or at least tried to laugh. "You're just as crazy, just as mental as him, you two are like two droplets of water." He'd said, and it had hurt.

"You two are like two droplets of water, have I ever told you that?" the Icelander wondered how the Dane had managed to remain blank, "yes, several times..." he sighed and closed his eyes again expecting nothing more to come out of the "Great King" but to his surprise, he was wrong. "He was crazy you know, we had to keep him away from you, he could have hurt us Ice..." The smaller man raised an eyebrow, staring at the Dane "What ar-." "He wouldn't listen to me when I said I didn't want to fight." Now the Icelander was confused "Denmark... what are you talking ab-." He was interrupted again. "Don't become like him, for goodness sake don't become like him Ice." The Dane who two seconds ago was in his own little bubble were now staring at Ice, begging eyes and some sort of desperate look on his face. "Don't become like them... please."

Iceland wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore, or more correctly, what the Dane had gotten in to his head. "Denmark, what are you talking about?" the taller blond man didn't answer.

_I wonder if you are out there now__  
><em>_If I send my thoughts__  
><em>_Do you notice?__  
><em>_Send me a hint and you will receive_

He had been told so many times that they were alike that he'd stopped counting. The times with the gramophone became fewer in between, but the young man had started thinking, was it not his appearance that were similar to his brother, but the way he were? No, couldn't be. He wouldn't ever become that creepy... somehow his chest hurt from just thinking that.

No, the Icelander started thinking, about him, and himself, his identity. Did Norway think about him? When he thought about him would the other know? If they were so alike, were they connected... no, now he just felt stupid. But he couldn't help but repeat that sentence inside his head "don't become like them..."

_Even though he doesn't tell much and there are few memories__  
><em>_There are things he can never take from me__  
><em>_Like when we ran across the plantation__  
><em>_I hid in the straw__  
><em>_You counted to a hundred, and I know that you peeked_

Countless times had they eaten together, and countless times had Iceland tried to question Denmark, but the older one told so little. He kept so much to himself. "don't become like them..." He still wondered, who? His brother and Sweden he concluded. Iceland was drawn back to reality by a grinning Denmark, speaking of the devil... or rather thinking. As so many times before, Iceland turned down Denmark's offer to play something, this time hide and seek had been the goal. The Dane had been trying to lure him with promises of candy, but he was seriously too old for any of those stupid things anyway.

_I wonder if you are out there now__  
><em>_If I send my thoughts__  
><em>_Do you notice?__  
><em>_Send me a hint and you will receive__  
><em>_I water my plants and tend to what I sow__  
><em>_The seconds are ticking, minutes pass__  
><em>_And days go by and years go by__  
><em>_And those who live will see_

"We're not like two droplets of water." Iceland was shocked by his own voice. Denmark turned to him. It was raining outside. It had done that a lot lately. The weather gods seemed pissed by some reason. "Who?" the older one eyed him up and down "You're like yourself Ice." The youngest man sighed "Now I am myself, it's not what you told me yesterday... or the day before that or th-." "Don't try and be like them Ice, just... find yourself... don't be like them." Ice could hear the message behind those words, ringing clearer and clearer for every time they were spoken "don't leave me, don't be like Sweden and Norway. Stay with me." It was also at a moment like that, that he realised it, he needed to leave him, just like those two.

They stood there, he would have described his surroundings, he would have told people more about that day, but to be completely honest... he didn't remember that much.

Denmark slowly made his way over to him. His lips turning upwards into something you could call a smile. Iceland told himself to turn around and walk away, but something inside him wanted to hear what the Dane had to say first so he didn't move. He didn't move as the older one wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't move as Denmark ruffled his hair. "You truly are like two droplets of water, you and Norway... and somehow I'm sort of proud of that... my two very own little heartbreakers." Iceland didn't move as the spiky haired man turned around and left.

Him and Norway they weren't alike and he certainly was no heartbreaker. In the end he was left with a pain in the chest like his heart was chattered into tiny little pieces and everyone knew that the heartbreaker didn't end up heartbroken. They weren't like two drops of water.

_Maybe you aren't there anymore__  
><em>_Maybe there is hope__  
><em>_Maybe you don't think about me at all__  
><em>_But I await the day that we're out for a walk__  
><em>_And you lean down and I get up on tiptoes_

**Authors note:**

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and I do not own the lyrics (cursive), they belong to Kaizers Orchestra

The song is actually in Norwegian... so... I do not own the English lyrics or the Norwegian ones.

Ahah... so if you didn't understand any of this... it's okay... I don't understand it either, and I do apologise for my poor English... ^^" It's also m'first story here ... so I have no idea ... how to put anything up, so if it all sucks and stuff... sorry xD


End file.
